Gage
'''Gage(Universe Twelve)''' (Never have I turned my back on those in need) Gage was one of the saiyans who escaped planet vegeta with his twin brother Kail they had been sent to namek to conquer it but revealed no ill feelings when they almost drowned in the namekian waters and were saved. Throughout his life gage and kail trained with the warrior namekians until they surpassed them and had to spar with each other achieving new strength with every sparring match using Zenkais to reach new levels. Their lives were peacful until cooler came to scout the namekian planet realizing kail and Gage were saiyan, he fought Kail to the death and triggered Gages super saiyan transformation though he was still easily beaten and left for dead as cooler left the planet. After reawakening Gage recieved his Zenkai making him stronger and he asked for permission from the grand elder to extend his life. his wish was granted and His life span was expanded to a namekians longest life time. Gage then left in his original attack pod and begun travelling the universe saving planets and protecting those who were too weak to do so. Gage then fought lord beerus in battle and lost originally. until much later when he achieved Pure Super Saiyan Z form allowing Him to defeat the lord of destruction. Gage Also fought whis at full power and was able to easily defeat him, Then Gage was told by Tarble of the rest of the saiyan existences and he was told about the planet earth. Gage traveled to earth but was convinced to leave by a girl he had met. later gage would later return and form a family with this girl. Her name was Serenity and she was Gages true love. Gage then had a daughter with serenity but left to become even stronger so he could protect the earth in the absence of someone stronger. Gage then travels anywhere he is called, having instant transmission so he can now be anywhere. Gage is called by Fura and promises his services to her so he could truly protect the universe. Gage then meets with Caror and the two spar both at full strength realizing they're a match for each other, Gage and Caror promise a rivalry to each other and head off going separate ways promising to fight again when all the real fighting's done and the universe is finally safe. Gage will always be a hero. through time gage has become an unmatched warrior and powerful combatant with only gods able to spar his true power. Gages Transformations Great Ape – Like all other Saiyans, Gage is able to transform into a Great Ape if he has a tail and gains the necessary amount of Blutz Waves required to transform. Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, achieved by Gage after witnessing cooler murder his brother ,Kail. Full-Power Super Saiyan – The mastery over the core Super Saiyan itself. Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 3 – The next transformation Super Saiyan God – The advanced godly Super Saiyan transformation introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Gage was trained in this form via a dream where whis trained him in this form until he achieved pure super saiyan Saiyan Beyond God-When a Saiyan prodigy manages to become a Super Saiyan God, and then absorb and retain its power when they lose the form and revert to base, they take on a new state of being referred to as Saiyan beyond God. Once mastered, this state of being allows the Saiyan to utilize their God power in base, and if they possess the Super Saiyan form, they become capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. The only visual distinction between a Saiyan beyond God and a regular Saiyan is that the natural aura color of the Saiyan gets replaced by a milky-white aura after absorbing the God power Golden Great Ape – A more powerful form of the Great Ape, used by Gage during his first fight with beerus Super Saiyan 4 – The 4 Super Saiyan transformation.Only those that are Super Saiyans, and have control over Golden Great Ape forms can achieve this state Pure Super Saiyan(Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan)-Achieved after Gage trained in super saiyan god form with whis via dream sequence until he achieved a permanent transformation resulting in this blue haired transformations Pure Super Saiyan Z(Final sequel to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan)- Gage achieved this transformation after defeating beerus via dream sequence set up by whis, This form has the blue super saiyan hair associated with pure super saiyan but golden electricity arcs across his body and his aura is dark blue. Personality Gage is heroic and calm but can be quick to anger on occasion he wasn't really around saiyans much of his lifetime so his attitude was calmed by the namekian ways thus Gage has a Kind and Humble personality but his inability to fully control the transformations leave his transformed self arrogant and angry with little control of his anger. Gage has a respect of all creatures and attempts to keeps innocents beyond harms reach. Until someone purposely injures innocents causing Gage to release all his inner saiyan anger. Technique Gage has perfected his own fighting form Which exemplifies all his training and uses his skills to their best extent. Gage is legendary among the reaches of the universe showing his pure physical prowess. He has extreme endurance and his skills are sharpened to the extreme gage has beaten the lord of destruction beerus and went toe to toe with his mentor whis at full power. Gage has kept himself in peak physical condition and mastered all his techniques to the maximum. Though Gage does have his flaws, He cant control himself when he transforms into super saiyan, his anger overcomes him and his inability to control his roaring anger has ended in the unmerciful death of evil people dotting all over the universe, His anger has kept people Unsure about his intentions, some loving him... Some fearing him. Gage is Known most for his abilities to fight gods and come out ahead. He can fight on par with Xicor and spar with Tato two of the strongest warriors the universe has ever known, He is an invaluable Source of combat experience to fight the forces of evil. Advanced Master of Martial Arts Of his Own Style '''General Fighting Prowess: '''Born as a accepted prodigy Gage has had a power surpassing even broly's at birth. Gage has always been regarded by many as a master in the field of martial arts.With the constant need to grow stronger he has traveled the universe perfecting his and many of earths Strongest fighting styles consistently training to the very edge of his limits and breaking through them.His unrivaled latent potential coupled with his extreme tenacity, dedication, and determination when it comes to bettering himself and increasing his practical and theoretical knowledge in the field of martial arts is truly admirable. He is no stranger to hardcore fighting and had fought thousands of life or death battles.He is admirably one of the greatest hand to hand fighters to ever exist and can even match rasetsu in his own technique and raw power.(Gw Version). His uncoupled fighting prowess has left his body hardened and strong with the perfected versions of hundreds of alien and earthling martial arts at his belt. His speed coupled with that of the instant transmission has him matching almost any ones speed with little to no effort. Gage has no real boundaries and constantly breaks the ones set around him becoming one of the most unrivaled martial arts masters the universe has ever known Techniques(or Styles used the most) Saiyan Fist-A technique perfected by Gage himself, this art was created by the saiyan masters as a simple way to beat powerful opponents quickly. Aikido-is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the way of unifying (with) life energy or as "the way of harmonious spirit. Ueshiba's goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido techniques consist of entering and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique. Judo- a modern martial art,and combat Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Jujitsu- is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. The word jujutsu can be spelled as ju-jitsu/jujitsu, jiu jitsu, ju-jutsu. Jujutsu developed to combat the samurai of feudal Japan as a method for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. Because striking against an armored opponent proved ineffective, practitioners learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. There are many variations of the art, which leads to a diversity of approaches. Jujutsu schools (ryū) may utilize all forms of grappling techniques to some degree (i.e. throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking). In addition to jujutsu, many schools teach the use of weapons. Kendo- an activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like physical activity mostly using a sword Dragon Fist-Goku's perfected style Karate-a martial art developed on the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly Fujian White Crane.[1][2] Karate is now predominantly a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. Historically and in some modern styles grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught. Lost Saiyan Fist-the old martial art taught by saiyans to their oldest generations Ultimate Saiyan Style-Gage created this fighting style after his first battles with xicor and he created a style that is a perfect anticedant to everybodies strongest styles. power: His power is drawn from his unequaled rage in battle, he has no limits he cant smash through and no opponents he wont stop fighting. '''Quotes''' ''-I will Never Be Beaten'' ''-(to cooler) You.....Will.....DIE!!!!!!!!'' ''-Cant you Keep Up'' ''-(To Xicor)- I Dont Like Bullies'' ''- Theres noone I know who is as strong as me and let me tell you....its really boring.'' ''-Im Not Giving IN!!!!!!!!!!'' ''-If you really want to fight then hurry and attack me but realize I dont hold Back'' ''-Have you ever stared into a abyss and realized, if we fail this will be the universe '' ''-Show me your full power otherwise.... You wont last long'' Skills Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Tail Attack – Gage whips his opponent using his tail. Instant Transmission – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Flight – The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Can You Follow Me? – In his Pure Super Saiyan form, Gage teleports in front of the opponent and delivers several high-speed punches and kicks Telepathy – A technique that Gage taught himself. Mind Reading – Gage taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head Telekinesis Ki Sense – The ability to sense ki energy. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Lightning Blast- A blast of electrically charged energy Sonic Sway-is a movement technique that allows its user to quickly dodge multiple attacks at a rapid speed. You Cant Win!!!!-Gage charges energy and stages letting his guard down until the enemy tries to hit him, he teleports behind them and palm strikes the back of their neck, flips them over furiously attacks them sending them into a mountain and Gage Forms a energy ball at his foot and kicks them deeper into the mountain/ ground Thunder Wave-A telekinetic blast of mind power Molecular Inflation- an ball of energy shot into the opponents mouth then expands from within Instant thunder Ball- Instantaneous transitioned to opponent and shoves a electrically charged ball into opponents stomach Ki Heat Seeker-Ki Blast capable of homing in on opponents Light Spark Cannon- A Huge blue electric energy Wave Storm Quaker- A million electric balls Blackout Spark Cannon-Gage's strongest move, a gold electric blast infused with blue electricity that can decimate opponents Saiyan Soul-A fist full of saiyan soul Phoenix's Rise: The ultimate move by created Sha and learned by Gage from his brother Kial when he visited from other world. When he charges, a shield protects him from any sort of attack, a spiral of Ki surrounds his body (sometimes levitating rocks) and when he opens his eyes wide open, he paralyses the opponent, no escape. Then he strikes at full force with all his Ki, with an image of a Phoenix covering his body. Note: He can only use it on desperate occasions, which consumes all of his energy left. Trivia - He looks like the old saiyan Master Sha -His family were descendants of the Saiyan masters, Specifically Sha -He is the only one to achieve Pure Super Saiyan Z Form -He is the only surviving remnants of the old saiyan masters -He is pure of heart and the first character to be created by Gage the lost1 -Gage regularly has White Kai unless he's in super saiyan Z form in which the Kai is Dark Blue With Gold surrounding it And golden electricity arcing around it -He can contact his brother kail from otherworld ''' Gages 1.jpg|Gage super Saiyan 2 Gage the Super Saiyan.jpg|Gage Gages 3.jpg|Gage as Super Saiyan 3 ''' ''' Gage The Pure Saiyan.jpg|Gage The Pure Super Saiyan Saiyan Master Gage.jpg|Left to right- Gage, Kail, Kohlra Gage The Saiyan.jpg|Gage the Saiyan '''